


Not Scared

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Has Ruined My Life [36]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Moriarty has feelings, Reader is kinda heroic, Violence, protective Moriarty, she saves a girl from beng raped so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Even though he did a lot of bad things, you weren't scared of him.





	Not Scared

"Why are you not scared?!", the man in front of you yelled, hands slamming down on the table. You didn't even flinch. The man you had spent the last few months with just turned out to be one of the most wanted criminals. You had accidentally overheard on of his phone calls. Were you surprised? Yeah, kinda. Were you now scared of him? No, you weren't. He had always been a true gentleman towards you. Well, that wasn't true. But he never hurt you or forced you to do anything. 

"I could kill you, you know" You nodded, absent mindedly. "I know. But I don't think you're going to" He leaned down, his face close enough for you to feel his breath. "And why is that?" You smiled. "You have feelings. Just like every other human on earth. And I don't think you faked the last five months. I know you feel something for me." His eye twitched, but the angry glare in his eyes vanished. You knew you were right. "And", he started, voice much softer this time,"do you feel something for me as well?" You slowly put you hand on his cheek, stroking his cheekbone gently with your thumb. "Of course I do", you whispered. You really did. You loved this man, whether he was a wanted criminal or not. It didn't change who he was to you. He leaned into your touch, moving his own hand to catch yours and hold it to him. It was one of his soft moments. He would get really affectionate for a few minutes before going back to his normal self. It didn't bother you much. Not a much as it should probably. And just like that he pulled away, leaving the room and mumbling something you didn't understand. You heard your front door fall closed. That's when you decided to stand up and finish getting ready. You still had to go to work.

You said goodbye to your co-worker as you left the building you worked in. It had already gotten dark outside, and the warm afternoon air was gone. You shivered, shoving your hands into your pockets. A sudden crash followed by a cry of pain brought my attention to a dark alleyway. You decided to go check it out. You sneaked around to corner just in time to see a man press a girl against the wall. Tears were streaming down her face as she struggled, her voice muffled by his hand. He was currently fumbling with her pants. With awakened anger you stormed up to him, pulled him away from the young woman and connected your fist with his jaw. He stumbled back, and you heard the girl fall to the ground. Her sobbing rung in your ears. A growl ripped itself from the offenders' throat. Unfortunately you weren't fast enough to dodge his punch directly aimed at your nose. You heard a faint cracking sound and blocked out the pain. You heard the girl run away, onto the open street. 

You fought for a while, you landing many hits, whilst receiving only little. But at last your luck ran out. You flew backwards onto the ground after he hit you. You could already feel your eye and the area around it throb painfully. Suddenly there were lights and a siren. The offender looked shocked as he tried to flee out of the alleyway. "Stop right there!", an unknown voice yelled. After that you heard grunts and huffs. "Is someone still in there?", the voice asked again. "Yeah, I'm coming", you said. Slowly you pushed yourself off the ground and made your way towards the blinding lights. "Are you okay, miss?" You nodded. "Can you tell me what happened?" You nodded again and started telling the policemen about what happened that evening.

The policemen were nice enough to drive you home after you declined there offer to bring you to the hospital. Apparently it was the girl that had called the police after she ran away. You watched them drive off and made your way to your front door. You weren't surprised as you found it unlocked. The warmth of your home welcomed you. As you stepped into your living room, you saw the one and only Moriarty sitting there. He didn't look up at you, doing something on his phone. "He's gonna be dead before the sun starts rising", he finally said. You immediately knew what he meant. "I'm not sure if that is really necessary", you mumbled, exhausted. You winced at the sound of your voice. Why did you sound so weak and vulnerable? He finally looked up at you, and upon seeing your bloody and beaten form he grew even more furious. "Oh yes it is. Nobody gets to hurt you without consequences" You shook your head silently. "I'm fine"

He helped you clean away the blood from your clothes and your skin, and after that tended to your wounds. The moment your back hit the bed you knew you would take the day tomorrow off. Your boss would understand. Hopefully. Moriarty was beside you, looking at you the whole time. "You were right", he whispered. "I do feel something for you"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
